1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a receptacle holder, and more particularly to a removable holder that can be securely mounted and adjusted on a multitude of surface types or members.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, several holders have been made available for supporting a beverage container when a person drinking from the container puts the container down to perform another activity. Originally, holders were made to be hung over the edge of a car window. This meant that the holder was dependent on the window being opened. This problem has been partially solved by other inventions where mounting is on the interior side of a vehicle door, but these had and still have significant problems. The mug holder in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,046 to Rowles, Apr. 21, 1992, can still be disturbed by the movement of a car window and lacks a secure mounting feature making it easy for it to be knocked off a vehicle door if bumped against. Limitations also include only being able to mount to the interior of a car door and the inability to support different sizes and weights of containers due to weak materials; nor does it have a feature that would prevent dripping or xe2x80x9csweatingxe2x80x9d from a container to the surface below. Where the cup holder in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,537 to Meeker, Oct. 3, 1995, does add a feature which prevents dripping onto another surface, it is still limited to mounting onto a particular type of surface. It also uses a large amount of space and material and, similar to the Rowles patent, the cup or mug position cannot be adjusted once mounted onto a surface. The container in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,257 to Gradei, Mar. 2, 1993, helps to solve the problem of mounting to a moving object that the previous referenced patents had addressed. But its mounting feature is still limited to mounting to a certain type of surface, while also adding the possibility of damaging the mounted surface.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are: the ability to mount to a multitude of different surface types for use in several environments; the ability to have a holder securely mounted which avoids being easily knocked over; the ability to protect surfaces from being damaged from mounting; the improved ability to protect underlying surfaces from moisture due to dripping or xe2x80x9csweatingxe2x80x9d; a compact design whereby the amount of space used is minimal; improved methods and results for adjusting a holder on moving or sloped objects or surfaces; and improved materials allowing support of containers of different weight, size and shape such as cups, cans, bottles, spray cans, etc. The secured receptacle holder may also be used to hold or support other items such as, but without limitation, writing and drawing instruments such as pens, pencils, erasers; art supplies such as paints and brushes; office supplies such as paper clips, Post-it Notes(copyright), etc.; and other business, office or personal items.
Other objects and advantages are:
a. to provide a method of securing a holder on surfaces of varying widths;
b. to provide a method of securing a holder in an inverted position while maintaining a receptacle in a level position;
c. to provide a holder that can be clamped to a surface of any inclination;
d. to provide a holder that rotates 360 degrees so as to align or face the holder in a multitude of directions or positions;
e. to provide a holder that is easy to assemble and disassemble; and
f. to provide a holder that is durable and attractive for use in a multitude of environments including home and office.
One aspect of the present invention a support for holding one or more receptacles. The support includes a support post having a first end and a second end, and the support post extends generally along a longitudinal axis. A base is attached to said first end of the support post and the base is configured to support the support post. A holder is connected to the second end of the support post and the holder includes a support member, a base support and support walls. The support walls and the base support are connected for holding the receptacles. The holder is advantageously configured to be placed in a desired position relative to said support post. Desirably, the holder is pivotably or rotatably attached to said support post and the support post preferably has a length greater than a length of said support member.
The support may also include a second base support and second support walls, the second support walls and the second base support for holding receptacles. The support may also include a plurality of base supports and a plurality of support walls which are connected for holding a plurality of receptacles. Additionally, the support may include a second holder with a second base support and second support walls, the second support walls and the second base support are connected for holding the receptacles. Further, the support may include one or more outwardly extending trays connected to the holder.
In another aspect of the invention, the holder supports at least two receptacles clear of a surface. The holder includes a support means for holding at least two receptacles; a post means for carrying the support means, the post means having a length greater than a length of the support means; a positioning means attached to the post means, the positioning means for positioning the support means on the surface; and means for connecting the support means to the positioning means. The support means may include a holder with a support member, a base support and support walls, the support walls and the base support connected for supporting the receptacles. The support means may also include a plurality of base supports and a plurality of support walls, the support walls are connected to the base supports for holding a plurality of receptacles. The holder may also include second support means for holding receptacles. The second support means preferably includes a second base support and second support walls, the second base support and the second support walls are connected for holding the receptacles. Additionally, the support means may be rotatably or pivotably attached to the post means.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a holder for supporting at least two receptacles clear of a surface. The holder includes a support means for holding the receptacles; a post means having a length greater than the support means, the post means for carrying the support means, the post means generally extending along an axis; a positioning means attached to the post means, the positioning means for positioning the support means on the surface; and a means for connecting the support means to the positioning means and for allowing the support means to rotate about the axis.
Still another aspect of the invention is a method for supporting a plurality of receptacles clear of a surface. The method includes providing a main post having a top, a bottom and a longitudinal axis; providing a rotator ring; attaching the rotator ring proximate the top of the main post; providing a holder connected to the rotator ring, the holder including a support member, a base support and a plurality of support walls, the support walls and the base support connected for holding the receptacles; providing means for positioning the main post on the surface; and attaching the means for positioning to the bottom of the main post.
Additional objects and advantages are to provide a receptacle holder that can be manufactured with a variety of interchangeable colored parts using injection molding or other means to obtain a strong and durable structure, to make replacement of damaged parts easy, can embody multiple holders, and which can use a variety of clamping configurations.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments that follows.